Taylor
Taylor (たかこ Takako) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Magical Academy ~True Love~. Taylor is the daughter of Sven. She is reserved yet a bit spoiled, and will not appreciate any gift given to her. Taylor spends most of her time in Pure Arrow Mansion. After the player marries her, Taylor will say that she does not know how to make anything but cake, and makes cake for the player everyday. The rival for Taylor will be Aleks. 'Gifts' Unlike other characters, there is no gift that Taylor likes. The only way to boost Taylor's Flower Points is talking to her. Items won't do anything to her FP unless it's for a festival. Some people say Taylor is stuck up and snobby, but many seem to overlook the fact that all she asks for is friendship and conversation. Talk to her once or twice each day and her flower colour will increase. 'Flower Events' Purple Flower Event Blue Flower Event You will find Taylor fall to the ground - Fennec fox has run wild and hurt her. The player asks if she's okay and Soliene will run to her aid. When Taylor denies that Fennec fox hurt her, Soliene makes her tell the truth. Next, Soliene looks to the player and tells you that one needs to send Fennec fox back to forest. Taylor is upset (and so does Soliene) and she begins to cry, but decides to let him go. Taylor decides to stay regardless of the fact that her longtime pet is gone. Dark Blue Flower Event Yellow Flower Event 'Rival Events' Some bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the Player may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have four events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child. Rival Event 1: Acquaintance *Pink Sea Cafe *10:00 to 11:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Aleks (Boy Player)/Taylor (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower only OR the player is married Taylor just met Aleks, and if he didn't step on the wrong foot with her. Aleks says she an upbeat girl who enjoys socialising. She's pretty friendly, and perhaps spoiled and a little shy. Rival Event 2: Friends *Pink Sea Cafe *16:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Aleks (Boy Player)/Taylor (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower only OR the player is married Aleks: "Hello. Do you have some business with me? Could we talk a little?" Taylor: "Talk? With you? Hmm, well. I suppose I can spare a moment." (Screen fades to black and they reappear at the lobby of Mansion) Aleks: "So you work as a maid here?" Taylor: "Yes. Well... I try to... when I'm allowed." Aleks: "When you allowed to?" (They look over to see Soliene sweeping.) Taylor: "Um... Lady Taylor Why are you doing that again? I will take care of the cleaning... Please go read a book in the garden or something." Soliene: "But I do enjoy cleaning and housework..." Taylor: "Nonsense! If they hear in the dark lady homeland that my mistress is doing the housework, I'll be a laughingstock!" Soliene: "N-nonsense...!" Taylor: "That's my line!" Aleks: "This...looks like it might take a while. Maybe I should go." Taylor: "Wait just a second! You can't just run away... chicken!" Aleks: "What? Chicken? Hey, that was uncalled for!" (Aleks then leaves) Rival Event 3: Date Rival Event 4: Proposal 'Trivia' *Taylor is the hardest sweetheart to court.